Ranking Council Election Page/WDLegendary
WDLegendary's Ranking Council Election - Hello there! I am WDLegendary, otherwise known as TechnoPat on discord. -I've been around since October, 20th, 2019. I'm applying now because I have finals tommorow :p. Plus, I wanna give those in a later timezone a chance to vote now. As for Monster legends, I've been playing for a good 4 years now. -I currently have gained 247 edits since my joining on this Fandom. -I feel that I am very qualified to be a Ranking Council Member. I have a vast knowledge of the meta, demonstrated in the debates I have done (Example 1 : Santerion) (Example 2 - Against - : O-reilly is superior to Wickah). Furthermore, I am very, very serious about ranking these monsters. Combined with the fact that I'm quite active, I feel I will be a very proactive ranking council member. Furthermore, I have participated in several Legendary 4 wars, one of which with a 21 coin defense, as well as have peaked at a maximum ranking of 5.84k in Multiplayer. I feel I have a personal experience with meta monsters in this sense. (Extra Q and A) - '''What Can I contribute? I feel that I can really clean up a bunch of the rankings I feel are wrong, and be a very proactive member of the team. Why me over other members? I feel my experience in debating, knowledge in the meta and personal experience make me a good candidate, as well as my passion with rankings and the meta. -Fun Facts : I love to be goofy, but I usually get serious when needed. I am very intense when it comes to ML rankings - I am very, very serious about it. I take debate classes, so I like to debate a lot. I'm also really into classical music, I play the violin. And I have a dog I love! '''Do you vote for WDLegendary to be a Ranking Council member? Yoshijr: I'm gonna vote yes on this. From what I've seen on discord, the 2 examples listed, and on this site in general I think you will be a good member for the council. Guil: Sounds like a good addition to me. Shadowstorm48: Heck yeah. I think you definitely know what you’re talking about, and are very good at arguing your points. Plus, the RC could always use more opinions, so yeah, I vote yes Applepie: A quick reminder to shadow, guil and yoshi, here is a rule. Have joined the wiki at least three months ago. That is a rule for applying to the ranking council, so even though everyone except me votes for you(nothing against you I am following the rules) you still won't be a council member because its a rule here, you gotto respect the rules if you are applying for council, you gotto wait untill next year to apply, so a no from me. Edit 1: well since Yoshi approved well than yes, but I hope peoples from now actually follow the rules though. Pro Master666: I would’ve voted no, but then I had to remember the Santerion debate. Apart from your serious love of Trait disable(l will tell trait disable to marry you don’t worry), you can debate pretty well. Honestly, that was one of the best debates I’ve been in, and you can debate better than most of this wiki’s players. Most “debates” I’ve been in were pretty lame because the people didn’t validate their points(you technically didnt either but oh well). I vote yes. However, you broke a rule. Kyrem13: Ok after looking over all of the info here, you check out. I would have voted no because of the rule break, but what I'm seeing here I like. You do seem like a good debater, through and through. Also when I read "O'Reilly superior to Wickah", I mentally vomited and was extra-ready to vote no, but then I clicked on it and read through it and realized you were on the side for Wickah lol. It's good to see another person who also agrees that she's the best Nature support we've gotten (at max rank of course) by far. So overall, in the end, yes. Epikart: Took me way too long to get here, but that's going to be a big, fat YES from me. Everyone's already said all of your positives, though, so I'll just add that there's basically no non-rule based reason not to give you the approval. Welcome aboard. Category:Past Elections